Moose.
Moose is a slightly geeky but a very good and loyal friend to everyone. Early Life Moose's grandfather and father both followed the family tradition of being a technician, something Moose is good at since he got into 'The Maryland School Of Arts' due to his work on stage lighting. Step Up 2: The Streets Moose acts as Andie's guide on her first day of school, when he first meets her sitting in his seat at lunch. He didn't ask her to. After Chase called her dancing 'little'. Moose showed Andie his dance moves while walking around the school, causing her to ask why he doesn't dance professionally to which he replied "I didn't get in for dance, just stage lighting" Moose later joined Andie and Chase in starting a MSA Crew. Throughout the film Moose makes a great deal of friends who are also outsiders in the school. When the crew is forced to end, Moose is the only one left alone as all the other outsiders still had groups they were unhappily in. When the group comes together once again, Moose stays at the fundraiser and tells Director Collins that he will show him where everyone has gone, Director Collins becomes impressed with Moose's dancing and tells him that he's clearly in the wrong department. Moose recieves his first kiss from Chase's ex-girlfriend Sophie and high five's Andie who jokes by saying "See, I told you we could help each other out," which is something Moose told Andie when they first met. "You know, if you stick with me and we can help each other out." Step Up 3-D Moose made another appearance in Step Up 3D. At the beginning, he is seen starting college at NYU(New York University) majoring in Engineering along with Camille, who is his best friend that he grew up with. When his parents leave him and say goodbye, he and Camille were about to start the tour of NYU when Luke accidentaly bumps into Moose. Moose glanced at him and discovered that Luke is wearing a pair of Limited Edition Gun Metal Nike Dunks. He later told Camille to wait because he wanted to take a closer look. He soon began to lose sight of Luke and seeing many college students gathering around watching Kid Darkness (a popular dancer in the House of Samurai) dancing. He accidentaly gets pushed to the dance floor and Kid Darkness challenges Moose to a Dance Battle, where Moose managed to beat him with crashing the Balloons in the park. The Police then started chasing down Moose, but Luke told Moose to follow him. When Luke and Moose finally get away, Luke takes Moose to his vault, where his dancing crew welcomed Moose. When Moose and the rest of the crew are gathering around, Luke sees the camera that tapes the Club, where he sees a beautiful girl named Natalie dancing there. So Luke takes Moose to the club, and looks for Natalie. Then, when Moose is going to the bathroom, a few dancers belonging to the House of Samurai's crew come to him. He turned on the music and challenge Moose. Then Moose getting away from them, and Kid Darkness back again for him to have another round. Though Luke and the other Pirates crew stopping him and then Julien and the other Samurai crews come. Julien and Luke seems to not like each other, and Julien said that Moose can't even finish his battle, saying "Bubbles and Balloons, that so immature". Leaving Carlos angry and push him over and both Crews gone wild and fight each other. The next day, Moose go to college again. And he meet Camille and said he sorry for leaving her. He later wanted Camille to take him to the Engineering lab, and the lab is actually right behind Camille. When he comes in, he begin to study there, and then he receive a Message from Luke, saying "Look at the Left, way left!". He later see Luke and Natalie waving at him. So Moose goes out of the class and follow them back to the vault, along with Luke and Natalie. Then the Santiago Twin comes welcoming him back and Natalie. He and Natalie then come to Jason's room, where they find Jason has many lights work there and Moose helping him with make the Lights glow and threw it to the cable and surprising Jason there. After that, Moose and Natalie got asked by Luke if they wanted to join the crew or not. Then both of em accept the offer and join up the crew and practice together. When the second round come, the House of Pirates battle against the House of Gwai. Before that battle come, Moose tells Luke that he can't come because he had a test coming that day at the same time, 8 o'clock. When the battle arrive, Moose hasn't showed up yet and still having the test. He later got a message from Luke, saying "Where are you? You're late!". This is making him more worry and confused. He later then decide to ditch the test and go to the Battle dance. When he come, he accidentaly press the tap water, leaving the Dance floor filled with water. And finally win the battle. Moose come to college and try to find where Camille is. Then he ask Camille to the dance at the party and Camille is actually have decided to go with her friend, Kristin . Then she finally decide to go with Moose anyway. After that, Moose come to the vault and Luke told him about he get an Invitation party by Julien, where he used Natalie's phone. Then Luke tell Moose to come along, saying that he need a friend. Moose doubt to go cause he had a party to come to, but then he come along with Luke. When they have finally arrived, the can't come in and the decided to get some cloths they saw through the kitchen. Moose and Luke got to the Dance party there, and Luke finally manage to get Natalie. When Luke and Natalie go, Moose send a message to Camille, telling her that he late and will be there as soon as possible. Though he was actually late and found Camille is sleeping. Camille got disappointed in Moose and decided to go. The next day, Moose come to Camille. Telling her that he was sorry. And then he heard a radio song from an Ice Cream truck and ask if the seller can turn it louder with giving him a 5 Dollars. He and Camille go dancing. When finished, Moose go to a Cafe where Luke is working there when the Pirates has just seperated cause their house has been taken away. He later told Luke to sit down and listen to Moose for a moment why he is dancing. He encourage Luke to go for the World Jam once again and Luke finally decide to go along and try again with the other crew mates are waiting outside. Moose then told him that he have a place for the crew to rehearse. He and the the Pirates then found it and meet up with Jenny Kido, one of the MSA crew that dance together with Moose. When they come to the place for them to rehearse, they heard the bell is ringing and the rest MSA crew are come. Moose says that he thought the crew might need some Extra dancers. Then the whole dancer practice together to prepare themself for the World Jam. At the World Jam, the crew has finally win the World Jam. And the House of Pirates come to station to look for Natalie to say goodbye. Step Up Revolution Moose is in "The Mob" but is only featured in one scene where he gets a solo but earlier (before that scene) he recieves a call from Jason (friend and former Pirate). Jason invites Moose to come to Miami and help him with his new crew, then joins "The Mob" and brings along Kido and Vladd who also join. After he gets his dance, he greets Emily's father, saying, "I'm Robert Alexander lll, but you can call me Moose." To which Emily's father asks, "Why 'Moose'?" Moose responds, "Well, I think the question you gotta ask here is, "Why NOT Moose?" And then adds "I hear you tearing down their home. And i'm here to help them stop you". Physical Appearance Moose has curly brown hair. Dancing skills Moose is notably one of the best dancers in the series. Moose's styles are poplocking, breaking, weaving, and freestyle. Personality He is goofy and childish, but a very talented dancer. Although a bit nerdy, he is admired for his amazing freestyle dance skills. Relationships *Andie They are best friends during their time at MSA, Andie was the one to help him step onto the stage. *'Camille' Camille is Moose's best friend who at the end of Step Up 3 becomes his girlfriend. *'Sophie' Moose received his first kiss from her at the end of Step Up 2: The Streets. But it is unknown if they dated Category:Hello I'm angelina moose I would like to build a relationship with you I am 11 years old and may I hotmail then we can talk bye Category:Moose